


my things aren't the only thing you've stolen

by beautyhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Harry, he's not even mentioned by name, inspired from a prompt that i cant remember, punk louis sorta, zayn is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyhaz/pseuds/beautyhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks he's gone insane when things begin to go missing at school and only one boy knows where they are. It turns into more than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my things aren't the only thing you've stolen

It had all started with small things- like a pencil or a highlighter. 

Harry wasn't particularly concerned by the missing items. They weren't of much importance of him in the first place. He could ask his friends or seating partner if he could borrow one, so he never thought much of it.

That is, until more noticeable things began to go missing.

What started with a pencil or highlighter turned into his entire pencil case and then into his history book. He couldn't figure out why he was so forgetful all the sudden. He usually was so good at keeping track of his possessions but now it seemed like important things began slipping his mind.

One day, he noticed after 4th period that he was missing a homework assignment for his next class. He didn't bother to search for it, instead waiting for the end of the hour to confront a certain someone about it.

This “certain someone” was renown bad boy Louis Tomlinson. Leader of the Rouge, a group of misfits with mischief in their minds 24/7.

Whenever Harry lost something, Louis was always the one who returned it to him, so nothing stayed missing for long. Except a few things, such as a book, a scarf, and one of his rings. He just considered himself lucky that he even got anything back. He thought that after awhile, his constant forgetfulness would annoy Louis, as it did to him too. He thought he'd begin throwing away his items to further his reputation.

That never happened though. Louis always returned his things with his signature smirk planted on his face. Usually offering his own commentary to the situation.

He caught up with Louis in the hallway, his back turned towards him as he talked to his friends. 

“Louis!” Harry called out, out of breath from searching for the boy. 

As soon as he said his name, Louis’ head turned to look at him before turning his whole body. He smirked at him, completely ignoring his friends behind him who he just cut off in favor of walking over to where Harry was. 

Before he could open his mouth to explain, Louis grabbed something out of his back pocket.

His homework.

“I was going to come find you, but seems like you've already noticed.” Louis mused before Harry could say anything.

“Where was it?” Harry asked, dumbfounded by how Louis was always the one to find his things for him.

“Maths.” Louis answered, “You should be more careful of where you leave your things.” 

“I’ll remember that.” Harry said dryly as Louis handed back his paper, frustrated with how stupid he could be. He didn't even remember taking out his science homework in maths.

Nothing went missing for days after that. Well, he didn't think so at least. 

A week later, Harry was leaving his English class when a grinning Louis stopped him.

“Missing something?” He asked.

“What is it this time?” Harry questioned. He had his homework, all his books, so what on earth could he be missing?

Instead of answering verbally, Louis held out his hand. A tube of chap stick was resting on his palm, which seemed to have appeared out of thin air. 

Harry then remembered how he had been stuck licking his lips all day to keep them from drying out. 

“You should start repaying me.” Louis mentioned casually, tossing the chap stick up and catching it. Harry's eyes followed the movement.

“Next time, yeah?” Louis said. 

Harry nodded wordlessly. Louis held out his hand with the chap stick and Harry quickly grabbed it. Thanking Louis, he headed off just as the warning bell rang.

The next week passed without any mishaps. Harry had been being extra careful with where he put everything, thinking it would stop the events. That is, until something he held close to his heart that was irreplaceable went missing. 

The necklace his grandma had given him before she passed.

He started freaking out as he immediately began his search for Louis as it was passing time.

He saw one of Louis’ friends, he was guessing as he sees them together sometimes, and asked, “Have you seen Louis anywhere?” 

The boy nods, “Just talked to him outside. Should be under the oak tree.”

That’s where Harry found him, leaning against it as he smoked. Teachers had stopped telling him not to long ago.

“‘Sup babe.” Louis greeted him, a playful glint in his eye and he pushed off the tree.

“Do you have any clue where my necklace is?” Harry got straight to the point, not wanting any part in a conversation with the boy before he found it.

“Which one?” Louis asked calmly.

“The one I wear everyday, Louis. The cross?” 

“Yeah, about that. Never pegged you as a church going type.”

“That’s completely besides the point. All I want to know is do you have it or not.” 

“Sorry to disappoint, my dear, but I've got nothing.” Louis said, fake-sympathy dripping from his voice.

“Then I’ll be on my way.” 

Before he could walk off, a glint of light caught his eye and he looked. Louis smirked when Harry saw the necklace in his hand.

“Louis! Why did you say you didn't have it, you-” Harry screeched as he made a move to grab it.

“Remember what you promised last time?” Louis said, snatching it back.

When Harry only shot him a confused look, Louis spoke, “Repaying me.”

“Well, what do you want?” Harry asked, eyes moving from Louis’ face to the necklace in his grip.

“A date.”

Harry’s eyes widened as the words left Louis’ mouth. He had been thinking doing his homework, maybe even money- but a date? Big bad Louis Tomlinson wanted a date, from him?

“What?”

“You heard me, a date.” Louis said, looking a lot less confident than usual.

“But- you were the one taking this stuff the whole time, weren't you?” Harry accused, pieces finally clicking in his head.

Instead of answering his question, Louis undid the clasp. Bending down, he brought his hands around Harry’s neck, clicking it back together behind Harry’s neck.

“One chance,” Louis whispered against Harry’s ear, pulling back. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes that made up Harry’s mind.

Without thinking it over, Harry immediately answers, “Yes.”

Louis’ grin came back, bigger than before. Leaning forward, he grabbed Harry by the hips before bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

“You’re gonna be all mine, babe.” 

“Can I get my ring back too, now?”

~~~

A week later, the two were dating, with their first date being a success. Harry found it funny how Louis had been the one stealing everything and Louis found it funny how Harry hadn't realized sooner.

Their friends got along too (much to Harry's delight) and soon the two groups meshed into one.

(Harry did end up getting a ring from Louis later on, it just wasn't the one he lost)

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short im sorry about that!! 
> 
> if you want to contact me, my twitter is - hescheerleader and my tumblr is - darlinghazzy


End file.
